The Bunny, Its Owner, and I
by LittleRuu
Summary: Chappy this, Chappy that... What is so special about it? It's just a damned bunny for God sake! -IchiRuki-


**A/N: Based on Ichigo's POV and I don't own Bleach - _anymore_. Needs to buy a new bottle tomorrow. xD  
**

* * *

**~The Bunny, Its Owner and I~

* * *

**

xxx

_There is something new I realized today, although I think, I will never say it out loud..._

xxx

It started when my crazy father asked me to bring his beloved third daughter to the mall to buy her necessities. He said that it's _our_ responsible to do so as she is also a part of our family. Rukia was so eager about the ideas of _shopping_ and thanked _her_ father millions of times before I grabbed her out of the home and drove to the mall, to buy her things.

xxx

So, what did necessities actually means in Kuchiki Rukia's dictionary?

Of course, three pairs of Chappy's pajamas, a box of Chappy's Back to School stationary set, Chappy's polka dots pencil box, Chappy's this, Chappy's that… To cut the long list short, they were anything that related to Chappy, or any other bunny figures.

Before we went to the cashier who gave suspicious grins at me and my little friend, Rukia grabbed a pair of Chappy's ears and put it into the basket. She told me that _I_ need _it_ in order to complete her _needs_. I frowned at that but she just ignored me and continued to smile ears to ears and laughed. Yes. Kuchiki Rukia was laughing. Hard. And of course I knew why and I didn't seem to fond of it. It was obviously because of the bunny!

I just didn't get it. What was so special about Chappy the Bunny that can make her smile so easily compared to others? It's just a damned bunny for God sake! No. I mean, no. It's not that I'm jealous with the stupid little bunny... Right? Jeez. Just think of it sounds ridiculous. Ha. Ha. Ha.

xxx

Anyway, I think I have the right to blame the advertisement on the television and the big posters in front of the McDonald as Rukia kept pushing me to get our lunch there. She happily asked for a set of Happy Meal at the counter, but she just took a lil bite of french fries once, when we sat at the table for two. She was way too focused with the free Chappy's toy that had been included in the kiddies set as I finished my burger.

xxx

After taking some walks at the third floor, we eventually end up in front of a pet shop. Rukia immediately lost from my side as she entered the shop as she found out there were lots of her favourite, _animated_ Chappy, hoping in the silver cages.

Her shiny violets eyes went wide as she was mesmerized by the fluffy animals. She acted like the only things exist in the world were those white, black, brown and spotted bunnies. Hell, I called out her name several of times but she paid no attention at all. I didn't even know what got into me, but at that moment, I thought, being a silent bunny was better than being a human being that can freely talk.

xxx

She didn't even ask for it. She never ever said that she wanted to own a bunny as a pet. She never ever asked me to buy _it_ as a present. And I never ever thought that one day, I would give her something that I always found as a stupid and disturbing little pet.

But I did. I didn't know why, but I did buy her that stupid and disturbing little pet.

I watched Rukia as she stared at the white bunny that she held safely in her arms. She didn't even mutters a single word after the shop keeper gave her the white bunny of her choice.

To my surprise, she was still kept quiet when we were already on our way home. It's not like we had never been in a silent mode when we spend our time together before, but this time, it's killing me. God! I couldn't even focus on my driving. It's not my fault, right? I just gave her most favourite living thing on the earth but she acted like an emotionless person. I didn't really care if she didn't thank me for it, but the worst was, she didn't even smile. So I decided to break the still moment by asking her about her new pet's name.

Actually, I strongly put my bet on 'Chappy' all the way. But again, she surprised me as she finally looked up at me and smiled, before said;

_"Ichi. Let's call him Ichi, Ichigo. I love Ichi."_

So… She couldn't blame me when it's totally her fault that stupid blushes started to form crazily all over my face. Heck. Ichi was supposed to be the abbreviation of Ichigo. And she, as the part of _my family_, should have been aware of _that_.

As to be expected, we argued about it. But then she said it was her very first real bunny, so she really wanted to call him _Ichi_. And after all, it was _her_ bunny so I just _can't_ say no. Needless to say, I lose the battle.

xxx

Now, as I watch Rukia, cuddling the bunny on my bed, I could feel myself shudder all of a sudden. Honestly it's totally weird since I found out that Rukia and her _Ichi _was such a magic combination.

Even though it's hard for me to admit it, this is the first time in my life; I find that a fluffy, white bunny is actually a cute little being… And so does its bubbly little owner who is now fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**This was supposed to be around 600 words but I could't stop myself to top up some ideas here and there which I guess, make the story worsen. lol.**

**But what do u think?  
**

**And before you wanna kick me for writing this, I knew there are many amazing IchiRuki's and the bunny fics out there and I can't compare this sick fic with them. xD  
**


End file.
